


Toothbrush - Supercat Drabble

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Drabble, F/F, Song fic, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does anyone else think of Kara and Cat when they hear Toothbrush by DNCE? I totally do! Here's a little fic based on that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothbrush - Supercat Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I usually just post these little drabbles on Tumblr, but this got a little longer so I thought I'd throw it up here. As always, thanks for reading!

Kara stirred as the faint morning light started sifting through the lace curtains in Cat's bedroom. She tried to stretch but her legs were tangled in sheets and another pair of legs. She smiled a little with her eyes still closed and lightly wrapped her arms around the small woman who was laying completely on top of her. She didn't understand how Cat could sleep like that. 

When Cat felt the soft skin of Kara's arms come around her bare back, she nuzzled even deeper into the woman underneath her. They stayed in the bed like that, both awake, neither acknowledging it. They didn't like to rush the mornings they were together. 

This was the sixth time they'd been together. No, the fifth. Cat maintained that time that she was drunk didn't count. But it was definitely the sixth time they'd woken up together. And they loved it. 

Kara started tracing random patterns on Cat's skin with her fingertips and it made Cat smile. She lifted her head and placed a gentle kiss to Kara's chest. Then another. She shifted to slip off Kara but her legs were also tangled in sheets and another pair of legs. After a minute, she lifted her head again, eyes open. Kara was smiling at her and Cat whispered, "I'm stuck." 

Kara laughed. She reached over Cat and pulled at the sheets, releasing both of them. They smiled at each other again as Cat moved to Kara's side and propped herself up on her elbows. She leaned over to kiss Kara's lips, slowly. Their faces stayed close enough to kiss. So, they kissed again. 

"I'm glad you stayed," Cat told her. 

"Me, too," Kara said, lifting her fingers to Cat's cheek. 

The previous evening had Cat at a black tie city function. She called Kara two hours into it and asked if she wanted to go get something to eat. "I thought you had the gala tonight," Kara had said. 

"I do," Cat had said quietly on the phone. "But I don't want to be here anymore. Let me come get you."

Kara was defenseless against Cat. Especially when she used that soft tone in her voice. Cat was at her door within minutes, dressed to kill in a tight black dress that hit the floor. Kara answered the door in jeans and a t-shirt. Her eyes went wide. Cat was gorgeous. Cat smirked at the look on Kara's face. "Should I change?"

"No," Cat had told her. She didn't care what Kara was wearing, she just wanted to spend time with her. "Let's go."

They ended up at a cheap restaurant, Cat dressed to the nines, Kara eating pot stickers. They couldn't stop laughing at everything the other said. 

When they were back in the limo, somehow they ended up back at Cat's penthouse. All this still seemed new to them, and all too familiar. The gentle touches that quickly grew passionate, the way Kara opened the zipper of Cat's dress, how Cat would take Kara's glasses off and toss them aside and Kara never felt exposed, only cared for. 

Now, here they were, waking up together again. And today, they had the whole day. After some more kissing, Kara said, "I'm gonna take a shower." With one last kiss, she slipped out of Cat's sheets and walked naked into the bathroom. Cat watched her. With her Kryptonian heater gone, Cat felt a chill. 

She saw Kara's t-shirt on the floor and stood to retrieve it. She picked it up and held it to her face, inhaling the scent of Kara's perfume. She hummed happily and pulled it on over her head. Then she walked to her dresser, opening a drawer and getting a pair of underwear. She slipped them on and went downstairs to make coffee. 

When she came back up and into the bedroom, Kara was dressed, except for her shirt. When she saw Cat, she stopped her searching for her shirt, and she stared. In that instant she knew she wanted Cat for the rest of her life. 

There was the woman of her dreams, standing there in nothing but a pair of underwear and Kara's shirt from the night before, holding two mugs of coffee and smiling at her. 

Cat slowly padded up to Kara in her bare feet and handed her a mug. Kara's eyes were still locked on Cat's. Then her eyes started to wander over the other woman. Her wavy hair was messed up and perfect looking. Her face was free of makeup and her green eyes were bright. And her lips were so beautiful. 

The words quietly came out of Kara's mouth involuntarily. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." 

Cat smiled slowly. Kara was the most honest person she knew. Which meant that Kara really felt what she had just said. It made Cat feel good. It made her feel loved. 

She took the mug back from Kara and set them both on top of the dresser. She reached her arms around Kara's shoulders and pressed her lips to Kara's. She felt strong hands on her waist pulling her closer. They kissed slowly. They didn't want to rush. 

When they came apart, Cat said, "You know, if you wanted, you could leave a toothbrush here." 

Kara's eyebrows lifted with her surprise. She knew what Cat was to her, but she wasn't sure what she was to Cat. A toothbrush seemed like a big deal. She asked, "Are you sure?"

"Hmmm," Cat just hummed, nodding a little. Her arms were still around Kara's shoulders. She tenderly kissed Kara's cheek, then her neck. Kara loved it when Cat was like this. She loved Cat at work. She loved confident, sharp tongued, smart and powerful Cat. But, god she loved gentle, quiet, Cat, who made her coffee in the morning and kissed her like she was everything. That Cat made her feel like she owned the world. 

"A toothbrush is next level stuff, Cat." She wanted to fly at top speed back to her loft and bring back a toothbrush right then before Cat could take it back. 

"No, a toothbrush is nothing. You wanna see next level stuff?" Cat finally let her arms fall from around Kara's shoulders. She turned to the dresser and took a couple steps to stand in front of it. She opened the top draw and Kara watched in awe as Cat took the contents of the draw and simply tossed them onto the floor, leaving it empty. Without closing it, she turned back to Kara. With a sly look on her face she pulled the t-shirt back over her shoulders and off her body, placing it in the draw. 

Kara was suddenly distracted by Cat's perfect breasts when she heard Cat say, "There's plenty of room left for a few changes of clothes. You can stay whenever you want, however long you want." Cat came over to her and put her hands on Kara's hips. Her face became serious. "I can clear out another one in the bathroom. Some space in the closet, if you want." Kara's hands were on her face and she kept talking. "I mean, I'm not asking you to move in, at least not yet, but I like it when you're here." Her voice was quiet, almost a little shy, like she thought there was even the slightest possibility that Kara would say no. 

They kissed again, deeper this time. Neither one of them was wearing a shirt, and their skin kept touching as they kissed. Kara pushed Cat back toward the bed, releasing her hold on Cat to walk over and close the bedroom door that Cat had left open when she came in with the, now forgotten, coffee. 

Cat smiled at her. "You know we're the only ones here today, right?"

"It's symbolic," Kara replied, coming back up to her and wrapping her up again. "I just want us to tuck ourselves away behind closed doors and stay like this for as long as we can."

Cat loved the sound of that. By the end of the day, the drawer was full, three cardigans hung in the closet and Cat's toothbrush wasn't the only one in the toothbrush holder anymore. 

Fin


End file.
